Annoying Park, Sweet Byun
by KimimiKoukei
Summary: memiliki kekasih yang super menyebalkan terkadang bisa membuatmu kesal. tapi kalau kekasih menyebalkanmu bisa memperlakukanmu dengan romantis pasti bisa menutupi kekesalanmu. -summary ga cocok sama isinya- -gpplah kan masi baru- #ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1 (11-15 07:33:24)

Pagi menjelang. Sinar mentari mulai merekah menampakkan warna cerah seolah siap menyambut hari ini dengan penuh semangat. Tapi sinar mentari seolah olah tidak cukup untuk memberikan semangat bagi namja cantik yang sedang terlelap dalam kungkukan selimut hangatnya.

KRIEETT~

Tiba – tiba nampaklah sosok pria jangkung masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menggososok – gosokan kepalanya dengan handuk. Menjadi seorang yang tidak terlalu menyukai panas membuatnya merasa sedikit gerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Matanya menangkap sosok cantik di atas ranjang yang tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda ingin bangun dari hibernasinya. Dia menggantung handuknya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah namja mungil yang nyaris tenggelam dalam selimutnya.

"baekhyuniee.."

Ucap namja itu sambil berjongkok di sebelah ranjang tepat di sebelah baekhyun -si namja manis- yang sedang terlelap. Tangannya merambat perlahan mengusap pipi si cantik dengan penuh kelembutan.

"bangun bee.."

Ujarnya sambil sedikit menggoyang goyangkan tubuh baekhyun. Dirasa sia - sia, wajahnya dimajukan kearah wajah baekhyun dan- cup. Satu kecupan berhasil mendarah ke bibir tipis baekhyun. Lumatan – lumatan lembut diberikan untuk mencoba membangunkannya. Atau hanya karna pemuda itu ingin.

"euunghh"

Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir tipis baekhyun dan pergerakannya membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"ayo bangun bee.."

Tangannya menggoyang goyangkan tubuh baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih kencang berharap baekhyunnya bangun.

"aku mengantuk Chanyeoliee..jangan ganggu aku.."

Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi chanyeol agar dia bisa memiliki tidur berkualitasnya lagi. Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Dia sangat tidak menyukai dipunggungi oleh baekhyunnya. Chanyeol menyingkap selimut baekhyun agar baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya namun pandangannya tiba - tiba berubah melihat baekhyun hanya memakai underwear tanpa celana.

"uuhh yeoliee dingiinn"

Chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menarik narik selimutnya kembali.

"baiklah kalau tidak mau bangun. Aku akan menemanimu tidur disini"

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan tangannya entah sejak kapan mulai mengelus paha putih baekhyun. Diendusnya rambut baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecup daun telinga baekhyun.

"enghh yeoliee biar kan aku tidur..jangan menggangguku"

"kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarmu bee?"

Kecupan demi kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan ringan. Baekhyun semakin terganggu dan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kembali. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun. Mendekapnya seolah ingin menenggelamkan tubuh baekhyun di dalam tubuhnya.

"se-umhh-sakhh mhh yeoliiee.."

"ini hukuman untukmu karna tidak mendengarkanku putri pemalas."

Baekhyun seketika bangun dan menghadap chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"YAK!! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PUTRI, PARK YODA!"

"kau tau siapa yang ku maksud sayang. Tidurlah kembali seperti keinginanmu dan jangan melarangku melakukan keinginanku."

Bossy chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat memutar bola matanya saat chanyeol kembali menariknya tidur dan menindihnya dengan tiba – tiba.

"YAK!! JANGAN MENINDIHKU YODA! MINGGIR! KAU MAU KU HAPKIDO YA? JANGAN BERBUAT MACAM – MACAM! KAU BARU MENGIJINKANKU TIDUR BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU! AKU TIDAK MAU BERJALAN DENGAN ANEH HARI INI! AKU PUNYA RENCANA DENGAN LUHAN HYU-"

Cup~

"kau berisik bee. hapkidomu bukan ancaman serius untukku dan…kenapa kau berpikir aku akan memasukimu hm? Byun kecilku sudah mulai mesum rupanya"

"aku tidak mesum! kau sudah memerangkapku seperti ini memang apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya ingin berlama – lama di kasur menemanimu yang tidak mau bangun sayang. Tapi kalau kau menginginkan park junior 'berkunjung' aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk"

Senyum mesum itu lagi. Geez. Baekhyun kesal sekali dengan senyum chanyeol yang seperti itu. Mesum tapi ganteng. Kan baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. *eh

Baekhyun pasrah. Sekuat apapun bantahannya chanyeol lah tetap juaranya.

"satu ronde. Ayolah chanyolku sayang, biarkan aku berjalan normal hari ini."

"kau benar – benar rinduk juniorku sayang? Wahh padahal aku sudah berencana melepaskanmu."

"berhenti berbicara seolah – olah hanya aku yang menginginkannya park yoda mesum chanyeol. Aku tau segal sifat dan kemesumanmu"

"itulah yang kusukai darimu. Tanpa kubilang kau pasti mengerti keinginanku."

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun kesal karna tatapan lembut chanyeol selalu membuatnya kalah. Baekhyun tidak punya alas an untuk tidak membalas senyum lembut itu. Apalagi chanyeol selalu membuatnya melayang dengan sentuhannya. Jadi, mengikuti keinginan chanyeol bukanlah kerugian bukan?

"aku mencintaimu bee. sangat mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencin-AKHH YAK! "

Baekhyun memukul bahu chanyeol dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan momen romantis kita park?"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah chanyeol. Moodnya buruk. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai orang abnormal seperti chanyeol sih?

"aku tidak menghancurkannya sayang. Aku hanya mencoba membangun suasana erotis yang romantis"

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MEREMAS JUNIORKU SAAT PERNYATAAN CINTA PABOO!"

TBC/END (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Seneng banget dapet respon baik dari para readers nim yang mengapresiasi karya abal – abal gue bahkan minta untuk dilanjutkan #sujudsyukur

Gue minta maaf kalo apdetannya ga bisa cepet karna gue yang masih amatiran ini memiliki kendala kurangnya ide dan niat (?)

Last, this is it~ kue beras-WOY!! Map gue laper wkwkk

Enjoy~

Suasana ruang makan berubah gelap semenjak dua sejoli ini ikut bergabung di situ. Beberapa makhluk yang sudah lebih dulu ada di ruangan makan tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lirikan menjadi sebuah komunikasi antar sesama kala itu hingga satu suara mengalun cempreng di telinga mereka.

"gegeee..gelii ahahahaa..aku mau menonton tv gee..lepaasss"

Nampak dua namja berpostur tinggi sedang saling memangku di sofa depan tv sambil si namja yang lebih tinggi menciumi tengkuk namja di depannya gemas.

Aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Bisa – bisanya dua makhluk biadap tersebut bermesraaan tanpa melihat kondisi saat ini.

"bedebah!"

Baekhyun membanting garpu dan sendoknya lalu segera bangkit dari kursi makannya untuk segera melabrak dua makhluk adam tersebut. Saat melihat pergerakan Baekhyun seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dapur melayangkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol dengan maksud menyuruh Chanyeol mengikuti namja cantik yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang makan. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya sebelum terjadi pembantaian kecil – kecilan di dalam dorm mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKAKAN BODOH!!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya seperti hendak memakan Chanyeol hidup – hidup bahkan aktifitas kedua namja di sofa tersebut terhenti.

"kau yang kenapa tiba – tiba marah tidak jelas"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap kesayangannya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun namun secepat kilat Baekhyun kembali menepisnya. Kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"dasar tidak peka!"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Kira – kira apa yang membuat Baekhyun marah padanya kali ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengingat kesalahannya. Tiba – tiba dia mengingat kejadian 'remasan romantis' yang dia lakukan di kamar tadi pagi pada Baekhyun.

"hanya karena kejadian di kamar tadi?"

"hanya kau bilang? yak! jangan pegang tanganku! Aku masih marah padamu!!"

"kalau marah padaku, kenapa tadi kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Tao dan Kris hyung?"

"kau membela mereka? Park Chanyeol! Apa kau menyukai Tao? Ani- sekalipun kau menyukainya, Tao pasti tidak mau denganmu yang tidak mampu membelikannya Gucci setiap minggu. Kau menyukai Kris hyung eoh? Bagus sekali. Kalian terlihat sangat cocok. PERGI KAU DENGAN SI HYUNG TONGGOS! SELAMAT MENIKMATI PENIS BESARNYA DALAM HOL-"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dan langsung mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dengan kata – kata cabe rawit miliknya tersebut. Penghinaannya benar – benar menyakiti harga diri Chanyeol. Ayolah, apa Chanyeol sudah gila menjadikan pihak penyodok seperti dirinya dimasuki penyodok lainnya? dan apa itu tadi? tidak mampu membeli gucci? apa Baekhyun lupa setiap hadiah bermerek yang Chanyeol hadiahkan untuknya? Tatapan intimidasi Chanyeol terlihat berhasil menciutkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"mi..minggir! kau pi..pikir aku takut h..hah?"

Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol dengan wajah ketakutannya. Dagunya diangkat tinggi – tinggi bermaksud mengintimidasi Chanyeol balik. Namun justru posisi tersebut menjadikan bibir Baekhyun menjadi sasaran empuk lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

"eumhh chanhh"

Daripada mulut Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar, lebih baik membungkam mulut keduanya dengan cara nikmat seperti ini. Kan jadi enak (?) Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak terlihat memberontak terhadap ciuman Chanyeol justru dia mulai membalas ciuman memabukan Park Chanyeolnya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur naik ke kepala Chanyeol dan menjambak pelan rambutnya.

"gege..apakah mereka sudah selesai?"

"sepertinya sudah lihatlah bagaimana cara Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol"

"tidak seru. Harusnya kan baek hyung lebih marah dan membuat chan hyung berlutut meminta maaf seperti di film kemarin."

Kris mengangkat bahu. Dagunya disandarkan di bahu Tao. Matanya menatap intens ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang melumat sama sama lain. Hitung hitung tambah ilmu pikirnya. Kris melihat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai meraba – raba bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

"baek hyung cepat luluh dengan chan hyung. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus, chan hyung akan mudah mempermainkan baek hyung seperti di film. Aku jadi kasihan dengan baek hyung. Lihat ge bahkan saat di remas seperti itu baek hyung hanya pasrah"

"tapi coba perhatikan baik – baik cara chanyeol meremas bokong baekhyun. Meski terlihat kasar, lihatlah betapa mendambanya chanyeol atas baekhyun seolah menunjukan pada yang melihat bahwa baekhyun mutlak miliknya."

Tao memperhatikan dengan saksama. Benar juga yang dikatakan Kris ge. Kalau Baek hyungnya tidak suka pasti akan ada pemberontakan. Justru yang nampak Baek hyungnya begitu menikmati perlakuan Chan hyung.

"gege benar. Baek hyung terlihat begitu menikmatinya."

"apa Tao juga menikmati setiap kali gege yang meremas bokong Tao?"

"eumm..Tao sangat suka. Kris ge seperti sedang memijat Tao hehee"

Telinga Chanyeol panas. Dia kesal sedari tadi dengan ocehan tidak jelas Tao yang beberapa kali membuyarkan konsentrasi lumatan dan remasannya. Di tambah dengan komen tidak bermutu Kris yang dia yakin hanya ingin memancing Tao saja.

"sudah Sehunniiee! Jangan memotret terlalu banyak. Hargai privasi mereka."

"Luhannie sayaangg, mereka yang tidak menghargai privasi mereka sendiri. Bisa – bisanya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan kita. Lagi pula aku kan penggemar mereka. Biar ini jadi koleksi pribadiku"

Chanyeol baru sadar suara – suara kamera yang sayup – sayup dia dengar bukan imajinasinya. Dia pikir karna sering mendengar suara kamera, dia berhalusinasi mendengar suara kamera. Ternyata itu ulah maknae mereka. Baekhyun menyudahi kegiatan mereka dan tiba – tiba tertunduk malu. Aigoo~ baekhyun shy shy shy~ gemas sekali melihat Baekhyunnya dalam mode malu seperti ini.

"lanjutkan di tempat lebih tertutup yeol! Nanti Tao jadi tidak polos lagi karna ulahmu"

"kau sudah mengotori kepolosannya naga darat! Perbaiki kelakuan mesummu itu. Tidak tidak..perbaiki gigi tonggosmu dulu. Aku muak melihat gigi di seluruh wajahmu"

Chanyeol melenggang pergi menarik tangan Baekhyun ke kamar mereka sebelum disembur api oleh naga aka Kris.

"as always. Sudah ku duga akan seperti ini"

"kami menduga hal yang sama kyungiee mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele dan berakhir seperti itu"

"tukang drama!"

"Baekhyun sedang PMS"

"YAAKK!! AKU MENDENGARMU KIM JONGDAEE! KAU MAU KU BUAT MENSTRUASI HAH?"

Baekhyun kesal saat mendengar kata – kata Jongdae. Dia benci disama – samakan dengan perempuan. Chanyeol memeluknya. Menenangkannya. Mengusap sayang punggung kecilnya agar marahnya hilang.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya kok. PMS atau tidak, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan mulai!"

"oke okee aku tidak akan memperpanjang. Tapi ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal."

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba menerka pertanyaan yang akan Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. Dia berharap dalam hati agar Chanyeol tidak menanyakan hal – hal aneh dan membuatnya marah.

"jadi, dimana kau melihat penis besar Kris? Apa lebih besar dari punyaku? Kau akan tetap mencintaiku meski penisnya lebih besar dariku kan Baek? Aku butuh kejujuranmu"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol dan segala kebodohannya.

TBC/END?


End file.
